May Life Get Better
by coldhardPaine-85
Summary: Yuna's father dies which causes her to be put in a orphanage. How will she relate other kids? What will her new school be like? Will she make friends? All questions will be answered. Highschool fic!R&R.
1. Default Chapter

SUMMARY Yuna's father dies which causes her to be put in a orphanage. How will she relate other kids? What will her new school be like? Will she make friends? All questions will be answered. Highschool fic!R&R.

A/N: Pairings will be Yuna/Tidus Rikku/Gippal Paine/Baralai Lulu/Wakka and maybe some Nooj/Leblanc

Character introduction

Yuna: Age-16 Hair color-light brown grade-10 Yuna has been recently put in an orphanage. Her roommate is Paine, who barely says anything. Yuna tries her hardest to put a smile in her face everyday even though she has had a lot of sadness in her life. Yuna is very friendly and trys to prevent people from being mad at her.

Rikku:  
Age-15 Hair color-blonde grade-9th Rikku is very cheerful and entergetic. Everyone likes to pick on her about anything possible. Gippal does the most. She is an Al Bhed. She loves to get to know her friends more especially Paine and loses respect points because of that.

Lulu:  
Age-18 Hair color-Black grade-12th Lulu is a very quick-tempered black mage and people know better than to make her mad. She went out with Wakka's brother Chappu before he died. But she has started getting some feelings for Wakka and blocks them out.She is the person her friends look to for addvice.

Paine:  
Age-16 Hair color-sliver grade-10th Paine is the tomboy of the group. She lives in the orphanage with Yuna as her roommate. She's not the talktive type. And seems to be annoyed with Rikku and Yuna but still hangs around them. She likes to pick on Rikku a lot but not as near as much as Gippal.

Tidus:  
Age-17 hair color-blonde grade-11th Tidu is cheerful. He was recently kicked out of the blizball team for not having good enough grades, so he seeks out Yuna's help. He lives with his mother. His father disappeared ten years ago and Tidus hates him because of what he put his mom and him through.

Gippal:  
Age-16 Hair color-blonde grade-10th Gippal is an Al Bhed. He loves to pick on Rikku or Cid's girl. He tells everyone that Rikku and himself were once in a relationship but Rikku claims that isn't ture. He flurts with every girl he sees and a couple of times he ended up flurting with a girl who looks good from the back but her face is worth blowing chucks over.

Wakka:  
Age-18 Hair color-orange grade-12th Wakka is a former blizball player. He quit when his brother Chappu died one year ago and hasn't been the same since. He has a thing for Lulu but doesn't act on it because she used to date Chappu. He is a great friend and would never betray them.

Baralai:  
Age-17 Hair color-white sliver grade-11th Baralai's father is the Praetor of New Yevon. Seymour and his group try to get Baralai to hang out with them when he first moves there. But Baralai refuses which makes Seymour mad and he tries to get him back numbers of times. Baralai knows how to keep his secerts and is one of the smartest people in the class.

NOTE: Nooj and Leblanc will be in the fanfic but they are not major characters.

Schedule Yuna: 1.history 2.science 3.study hall 4.English Lunch 5.P.E.  
6.math

Rikku:  
1.history 2.English 3.science 4.math Lunch 5.P.E.  
6.study hall

Lulu:  
1.English 2.science 3.study hall 4.math Lunch 5.P.E.  
6.history

Paine:  
1.study hall 2.science 3.math 4.history Lunch 5.P.E.  
6.English

Tidus:  
1.English 2.history 3.study hall 4.science Lunch 5.P.E.  
6.math

Gippal:  
1.history 2.study hall 3.English 4.math Lunch 5.P.E.  
6.science

Wakka:  
1.English 2.study hall 3.science 4.history Lunch 5.P.E.  
6.math

Baralai:  
1.history 2.science 3.math 4.study hall Lunch 5.P.E.  
6.English 


	2. New Home and Friends

A/N: Pairing will be Yuna/Tidus, Rikku/Gippal, Paine/Baralai, Lulu/Wakka, and maybe some Nooj/Leblanc 

-------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 New Home and Friends

Yuna walked through the orphanage or what was now her new home. Her mother had past away when Yuna was but a infant and her father had recently died after defeating sin a month earlier. Yuna walked along side of Mrs.Winkin. Mrs.Winkin was a rather obese woman with white hair and what looked like a mustache forming on her upper lip. She wore an old faded out pink dress with strings hanging from the bottom.

"Ah. Here we are." Mrs.Winkin said stopping at a door marked 24. She knocked on the door. It was muffled but Yune could hear someone saying "come in". They walked in to a small two bed room with panel walls and wooden floors. Yuna saw that one side had poaters of numberous things and the other looked like no one had used it for a long time.

"Yuna this is Paine. She will be your roommate. And for the next two years this will be your home. I expect you will keep it that way." Mrs.Winkin said. "Bye girls." The girl named Paine had sliver hair that was styled in an unusual way. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and baggy black pants. She had red eyes that could burn water. Paine looked like a person you would not want to piss off.

"Did Mrs.Winkin tell you what time dinner starts." Paine asked sitting up from her position on her bed.

"No she just brought me here." Yuna asnswered putting her bag on the spare bed.

"Looks like Mrs. Winkin's getting forgetful in her old age. Dinner starts at 6:00. Follow me to get there." Paine said and put on head phones. Yuna started unpacking. She put her things in the available dresser and put pictures of her family and friends on top of it. She didn't have any posters like Paine did, because her room in her old house had been to colorful to need anything added. She layed down on the bed and looked at the clock. It was 5:50. Not yet time for dinner. There wasn't anything to do to pass the time. No TV, cd player, or telephone. Yuna sighed. She had just started her new life and so far every mintue of it stunk. Paine sat up and looked at the clock.

"Might as well go now." She said and left. Yuna quickly followed after. They walked into a room full of tables with food in the middle of everyone. Paine sat down in one closest to the corner. Yuna did the same. Lots of childern poured into the room and the silence was long forgotten. Paine put barely any food on her plate. "The food here sucks." Paine said. Yuna got a little bit of everything and ate. After dinner Yuna and Paine retreated to their room. Not long after Mrs. Winkin came in and said lights out. Paine didn't go to sleep, but Yuna did so that the day would end faster.

Yuna woke up to an alarm clock coming from Paine's side of the room. Yuna got up and grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Where's the bathroom?" Yuna asked Paine.

"Come on." Paine said after grabbing her things. They walked down the hall and into a room with sinks and stalls. They both went to a sink and brushed their teeth. They went back to the room and got dressed. Yuna out on a white button up shirt and a blue skirt with white pokeadots that went down to her knees. Paine had on a dark gray shirt with the writing 'who cares' and black loose pants. Paine grabbed her backpack and waited for Yuna. Yuna put her notebooks in her own backpack and walked with Paine to the school which was only two blocks away. They reached school everyone was standing outside.

"Hey Dr.P." Yuna heard a girl with blonde hair pulled up into a loose pony tail say. She was wearing a tight fitting green skirt with a yellow tank top that covered evrything up until her belly button.

"Hey Rikku. I can't talk. I have to take Yuna to the front office." Paine said to her.

"Fine." Rikku said sounding disappointed. "I'll just go talk to Gippal. See ya Paine and you too Yunie." Rikku ran off to a boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Yunie?" Yuna repeated what Rikku had called her.

"Get used to it. Rikku barely ever calls paople by their real name." Paine said as they walked into the building. "Here it is. All you have to do is tell the lady at the desk. See ya." Paine said and went back outside.

"Hi. I'm Yuna Young. I just moved here." I told the woman.

"Aw. Yes, Yuna." she said and looking through a draw of her desk. "Here is your schedule and map of the school." she handed Yuna two sheets of paper. Yuna thanked her a walked out to the hall. There was a guy with blue hair in the hallway talking to a boy with sliver hair. The boy with sliver hair walked away.

"Could you be Yuna?" the blue haired boy asked as she passed him.

"Yes." Yuna simply answered.

"If you ever need any help fell free to ask me, Seymour." he said.

"Thanks." Yuna said the bell rang and Yuna went to her fisrt period class history. She sat down in the third row fifth seat. Soon after more people filled in seats. She saw Rikku coming in as well.

"Hi Yunie." Rikku said sitting down next to her.

"Hi Rikku." Yuna replayed. A guy with spiked blode hair and a eye patch over his right eye came in and sat next to Rikku. He had on a blue t-shrit and jeans.

"Hey Cid's Girl." he said.

"Gippal, I have a name." Rikku said making a pouting face.

"Hey I'm Gippal." he said noticing Yuna.

"My name's Yuna." she said.

"The High Summoner's duaghter?" he asked. Yuna nooded. Gippal chuckled. "You'd better watch out for Seymour. He'll want you part of his group."

"I've already met him." Yuna told him.

"Well take my advice and saty away from him. All he cares about is people whoes parents happen to be well known." Gippla said.

"That's some good advice. I didn't know you were capable of it." a new voice said. Yuna looked up and saw the same man with sliver hair. He was wearing a black thight shirt that showed off every muscle with a blue jean vest over it and jeans. "I'm Baralai." he said to Yuna.

"Yuna." she answered. "Does Seymour want any of you to become one of his group?" Yuna asked just to see if she had someone to relate to.

"He's been trying to get Baralai in the group. But he fails every time." Gippal explained. Yuna nodded. The teacher came in and started the days lesson. Yuna payed attention but had no clue what the teacher was going on about. The bell rang and Yuna followed Rikku, Gippal, and Baralai out the door. The went to her second period science. She sat down in the last row second to the last seat. she saw Paine come in with Baralai and a girl with red eyes and long black hair in braids they sat down near Yuna.

"You must be Yuna." said the girl with red eyes. "I'm Lulu."

"Nice to meet you." Yuna said. The teacher came in and started the lesson. Yuna saw that throughout the lesson Paine and Baralai were passing notes. They seem like close friends or maybe even in a relationship. Yuna knew that if she asked Paine, she probably wouldn't get a straight answer. The bell rang ending the first period. Yuna got her things and went to third period study hall. She followed Lulu to the classroom. They sat down next to a guy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I'm Tidus." he said as they sat down next to him.

"Yuna." she said getting out her stuff. Tidus was wearing a white shirt with a yellow jacket over it and jeans with bright yellow shoes. 

"So your Paine's new roommate." he said leaning over so he was closer to Yuna.

"Yes I am. How would you know that she has a new roommate. I mean she doesn't talk much?"

"Rikku told me this morning." He answered."Where did you used to live?"

"In Luca." Yuna said. "I don't know how Paine stays in the orphanage. There's nothing to do there."

"She ususally leaves the orphanage at night and she comes sees one of us. Who all have you met?"

"Let's see. Lulu, Baralai, Rikku, Gippal, and you. Is there any one else?"

"Wakka, Nooj, and Leblanc but you barely ever see Nooj and Leblanc." After a while the bell rang for fourth period. Yuna went to English. The teacher was going on about some died author guy. Yuna wasn't paying any attention. She tried but for some reason her mind kept wondering off to her conversaion with Tidus even though it wasn't that long she could help but piture those big blue eyes staring at her. The bell rang and she went off to lunch. Yuna got herself a hambuger and french fries. She sat down next to Paine, Baralai, Rikku, Tidus, Gippal, Lulu, and a guy with orange hair styled so it would stick straight in the air and curl at the top. He was probably Wakka, the guy Tidus had told her about.

"You must be Yuna ya. I'm Wakka." he said after finishing off his burger that he just got.

"You too Wakka." Yuna said. Rikku chattered awy the whole lunch period. No one but Yuna was really paying attention. But she figured that it was always like this. And Rikku seemed to be nice, very entergetic, but nice. Lunch ended and Yuna followed Rikku, Lulu, and Paine to the P.E. class which was seperate for the boys and girls. They changed clothes though Yuna didn't have a change in clothes so she had to borrow some of Rikku's which was way to small. The tank top didn't cover her belly button and the shorts were six inches too short. They played basketball which Yuna was not very good at niether was Rikku. But Lulu and Paine seemed to know what they were doing.The bell rang and they changed classes. Yuna had math with Tidus and Wakka who seemed to be best friends. Math was Yuna favorite subject. Mostly because that was the only thing that seemed easy to her. The bell rang which ended the school day. Yuna walked back to the orphanage with Paine. They did their homework and took their showers before dinner.

At dinner they ate something that looked like meat loaf and mashed potatoes. Mrs. Winkin came in and told them lights out. Yuna didn't go to sleep this time instead ahe watched Paine make her pillows look like a sleeping form.

"You leaving?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah You wanna come?" Paine asked putting on her jacket and facing Yuna.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THANKS IF YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
